Patent Literature 1: JP 2013-85443 A (corresponding to US 2013/0063850 A).
Apparatus protecting from overcurrent based on detected load current has been provided (see Patent Literature 1).
The inventor of the present application has found the following.
This type of apparatus may be required to detect load current with a high degree of accuracy. The device described in Patent Literature 1 is configured to temperature correct a detected load current value. Such temperature correction by itself may fail to achieve highly accurate detection of load current.